Akhir yang Mengerikan
by RedMahlova
Summary: Kurapika jatuh sakit, padahal dia dalam bahaya besar. Laba-laba mengincar nyawanya! Leorio, Zepairu dan Senritsu berusaha melindunginya. Apakah yang akhirnya terjadi? Apakah Leorio, Zepairu, dan Senritsu sanggup membantu Kurapika? Selamat membaca :D


**AKHIR YANG MENGERIKAN**

**HXH (c) Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_**Ada beberapa point/kejadian yang sedikit bergeser dari seharusnya yaitu tidak adanya perjanjian nen antara Kuroro dan Kurapika disini. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin buat Kurapika dan Kuroro bertarung, walau singkat. Fungsi Judgement Chain diperluas. Selain itu, Gon dan Killua tidak ada disini, walau dicerita seharusnya mereka bersebelahan kamar dengan Kurapika.**_

_**Setting : episode 1 Greed Island, saat Kurapika sakit (ingat?)**_

_**P.S : Zepairu itu pria yang membantu Gon dan Killua di pelelangan (ingat? ^^)**_

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

Malam itu sangat dingin, aku tak tahu sebenarnya karena hujan yang cukup deras atau karena suasana hatiku yang sedang didera rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk kedua kalinya, karena kesalahanku, seorang sahabatku kini terbaring tak bernyawa di hadapanku.

"_Kurapika..."_ panggilku pada seseorang berambut kuning emas yang terbaring disebelahku.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tangannya sangat dingin. Hatiku teriris sangat perih, rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan memutar waktu. Aku seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku ini, aku terus memanggil namanya, berulang-ulang, walau kutahu itu akan sia-sia...

"_Seandainya saja aku lebih kuat..."_ rintihku sambil menunduk.

Seandainya saja, ya seandainya saja...

_**oO**__**O**_** (Flashback...)**_** O**__**o**__**o**_

"_Leorio gawat!"_ Senritsu datang tergesa-gesa.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanyaku serasa bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

"_Ryodan menemukan tempat ini!"_ kata Senritsu lagi. Wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"_Apa? Kau serius?"_ tanyaku disertai kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"_Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, mereka mengincar Kurapika. Ah, lebih tepatnya bola matanya. Aku bisa mendengar semuanya, suara tawa mereka, rencana mereka, semuanya terdengar begitu jelas. Mereka meraung keras ingin membunuh Kurapika, aku...aku..."_ Senritsu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil merinding ketakutan.

"_Senritsu tenanglah!"_ ucap Zepairu seraya menepuk bahu Senritsu.

"_Mereka masih jauh?"_ tanyaku sambil bergegas menggendong Kurapika yang terbaring sangat lemah.

"_Lumayan, tapi aku yakin, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai kemari. Ayo bergegas!"_ ucap Senritsu masih sedih dan kuatir.

Senritsu kemudian melilitkan sebuah kain ke tubuh Kurapika yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Senritsu menyentuh kening Kurapika. Suhu tubuhnya masih sangat panas, dia masih demam. Senritsu memperbanyak kain untuk menutup Kurapika dari hujan. Senritsu tidak mau kondisinya semakin memburuk karena hujan diluar malam hari, yang seolah ikut mempersulit mereka. Ya, kondisi Kurapika sedang sangat buruk hari itu. Dia jatuh sakit dan demamnya sangat tinggi setelah kematian Pakunoda. Kurapika menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian itu dan akhirnya jatuh sakit seperti ini.

"_Ayo kita pergi!"_ ujarku sambil melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin.

Kami berlari lincah melewati lorong-lorong bangunan hampir runtuh itu, masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian Zepairu mengambil kendali supir dengan Senritsu disebelahnya. Dengan segera dilajukannya mobil tersebut menjauh dari gedung tua itu. Sementara aku dan Kurapika berada di belakang mobil.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, benar seperti kata Senritsu. Ryodan semakin dekat dengan kami, meskipun untuk saat ini jaraknya masih agak jauh. Zepairu mempercepat laju mobilnya, kulihat dia mencoba tetap tenang.

Kuroro bersama keenam kaki laba-laba yang tersisa berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah mobil kami yang melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Sejurus kemudian, Senritsu mengatakan bahwa langkah mereka semua terhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang tadinya kami tempati sebelum pelarian.

"_Wah, wah, mereka sepertinya menyadari kita datang."_ ucap Shizuku polos.

"_Ah, sial! Pimpinan bagaimana ini?"_ tanya Nobunaga pada Kuroro.

"_Biar saja, lagipula kita sudah sangat dekat. Mereka hanya naik mobil bukan? Bukan perkara sulit mengejarnya. Bukan begitu pimpinan?" _ujar Machi sambil mengibas rambutnya yang agak berantakan setelah berlari tadi.

"_Machi benar. Sepertinya mereka malah menjauhi pusat keramaian kota."_ ujar Shalnark.

"_Bukannya itu justru memudahkan kita. Ayo cepat kita kejar!"_ ucap Nobunaga tak sabar.

Feitan dan Kortopi mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan Nobunaga.

"_Pimpinan, setelah ini apa yang harus kami lakukan?"_ tanya Phinx pada Kuroro.

"_Hmmm."_ Kuroro berfikir sejenak untuk menyusun rencana seraya memunculkan Bandit Secret miliknya. Lalu segelintir senyum sinis tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"_Pimpinan!"_ panggil Phinx lagi.

"_Phinx dan Feitan, habisi kedua pria sahabat si pengguna rantai dengan cepat. Setelah itu Machi, tangkap dan ikat si pengguna rantai, Shizuku dan Kortopi, kalian bunuh si telinga tajam dan kau Nobunaga, untuk sementara, jangan lakukan apapun dulu." _Perintah Kuroro dengan jelas.

"_Tapi Pimpinan! Bukankah kita ingin membunuh pengguna rantai? Kenapa malah mengikatnya?"_ bantah Machi agak bingung.

"_Ya! Aku tak sabar ingin membunuhnya!"_ Nobunaga juga membantah.

"_Tentu saja kita akan sebelum itu, aku mengincar bola mata indah milik si pengguna rantai itu. Begitu aku memperolehnya, Nobunaga...lakukan sesukamu. Kalian mengerti?"_ Kuroro memberi aba-aba.

"_Baik Pimpinan!" _sahut seluruh anggota laba-laba tanpa ada yang membantah lagi.

"_Maju!"_ Kuroro lalu berlari paling depan diikuti semua anggotanya.

Mata Kuroro dipenuhi dendam, demikian anggota lainnya. Sahabat mereka telah mati karena dibunuh oleh pengguna rantai buruan mereka, setiap membayangkan hal ini membuat mereka tidak sabar lagi untuk menghabisi pengguna rantai yang tak lain, tak bukan adalah Kurapika sahabatku. Lari mereka begitu kencang, tak heran dalam sekejap mobil yang kami tumpangi sudah memasuki jangkauan mata mereka. Machi melemparkan jarum yang dialiri nen ke arah ban belakang mobil ini.

Mobil jadi berputar tak beraturan dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangannya lalu terlempar menuju jurang. Aku dan yang lainnya melompat paksa dari sambil membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat, sambil memeluk Kurapika dengan sangat erat, aku melompat ke arah yang sama dengan jatuhnya mobil, yaitu ke sebuah jurang yang di bawahnya merupakan sungai yang mengalir cukup deras. Kami kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Kuroro CS. Sedangkan Senritsu dan Zepairu terlempar ke pinggir jalan. Mereka terluka ringan, namun masalah terbesar saat ini bukanlah itu, tapi laba-laba yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang terjadi pada mereka setelah itu.

"_Aku tak kan membiarkan kalian menyakiti Kurapika lebih dari ini!" _Senritsu berusaha bangkit dan bersiap menerima serangan Ryodan.

"_Kurapika, Kurapika. Jadi itu namanya? Kau pikir kau punya waktu mengkuatirkan orang lain disaat seperti ini?"_ ucap Kuroro sangat dingin.

"_Kami tak takut! Walaupun tidak berguna, setidaknya aku cukup mengulur wak-"_

KRAK! Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Feitan memutar leher Zepairu dan dia melemparnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Zepairu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Kini hanya tinggal Senritsu sendirian, dilihat dari sisi manapun Senritsu tak mungkin menang dari mereka. Namun Senritsu tak mau menyerah, sampai titik darah penghabisannya dia bertarung untuk melindungi sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu. Setelah berhasil membunuh Zepairu dan Senritsu, Ryodan melanjutkan pengejarannya.

"_Ke arah sungai ya?"_ kata Machi sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"_Sepertinya dia mau main petak umpet, Pimpinan." _Shizuku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Kejar."_ Perintah Kuroro singkat.

Machi, Kortopi dan Shizuku melompat duluan diikuti Nobunaga, Phinx dan Feitan. Kuroro masih tetap pada posisinya. Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sementara itu aku dan Kurapika terbawa arus aliran sungai, aku mencoba menuju ke pinggir sungai dan mengangkat Kurapika terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku menyusul naik ke atas.

"_Uhuuk uhukk..."_ Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Ku-kurapika?"_ aku memanggilnya penuh kuatir.

"_Leorio, dimana ini? Mana Senritsu?"_ kata Kurapika sambil gemetaran.

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya membantunya berdiri. Tubuhnya kedinginan dan aku tau itu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini untuk menghangatkannya, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah membawa dia jauh dari perburuan Ryodan. Niatku terkurung seketika saat kulihat sekelebat bayangan mencurigakan mendekat dari arah depan. Perasaanku tidak nyaman, dan benarlah firasat ini, bayangan itu adalah Machi, Kortopi, dan Shizuku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, langkahku agak tergetar. Aku berharap ada keajaiban, namun justru musibah yang muncul. Dari arah belakangku muncul Phinx, Feitan dan Nobunaga. Menurutku mereka dalam kondisi fit dan was-was, ini tidak menguntungkan bagiku dan Kurapika.

"_Jadi yang mana si pengguna rantai? Opps, maksudku si Kurapika..."_ ucap Shizuku dingin dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Laba-laba..."_ bisik Kurapika pelan.

"_Opps, jadi dia? Tak kusangka orangnya seperti ini."_ ucap Shizuku lagi.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari genggamanku. Bola matanya berubah jadi merah dan sorotnya sangat tajam. Dia sangat marah, tapi tak tau mengapa, aku tidak kuatir. Yang justru kurasakan sekarang adalah ketakutan. Dia bukan seperti Kurapika sahabatku yang biasa. Begitupun aku berniat membantunya bertarung. Aku menghadapi Kortopi.

"_Beraninya kalian membunuh Senritsuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Nobunaga menghunuskan katananya dan mulai menyerang Kurapika dengan sangat cepat. Kurapika mundur dengan melakukan salto kilat, sambil kemudian berguling, dia mengambil batang pohon yang cukup panjang seukuran genggaman tangan dan mengalirinya dengan nen. Dia menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Tak kusangka mereka menyerang Kurapika secara bersamaan. Sibuk dengan Kortopi, aku tak bisa membantu Kurapika.

Satu pukulan dua pukulan, blam blam...Kurapika bertarung seimbang dengan Nobunaga. Di awal pertarungan dia menggunakan _"in"_ untuk menyembunyikan rantainya dan selama pertarungan, ternyata itu sukses melilit Nobunaga tanpa disadarinya sedikit pun. Feitan menyerang dari belakang dan Kurapika menendangnya keras. Feitan terlempar, lalu disusul oleh Phinx dan sekali lagi Kurapika salto berputar dan mengarahkan serangan rantainya pada Phinx. Phinx terluka namun dengan cepat Machi menahan Phinx dengan benangnya. Phinx memantul dan Shizuku melompat dari atasnya. Dia bermaksud memukul Kurapika dengan Deme-chan, namun Kurapika lebih cepat selangkah dengan melemparkan rantainya dan melilit Shizuku. Dia memanjangkan jangkauan rantainya, dan mengenai Machi.

"_Sial?"_ Kortopi memojokkanku dengan cukup mudah.

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan melemparkan batang pohon yang dipegangnya tadi ke Kortopi. Batang pohon itu telah dialiri rantai miliknya dan mengenai Kortopi. Machi melihat itu sebagai cela dan mengikat Kurapika dengan benang lalu membantingnya ke arah pohon besar. Lalu Feitan muncul membalas tendangan Kurapika tadi sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Nobunaga menancapkan katananya arah tangan kanan Kurapika. Banyak darahnya menetes dan Kurapika memanfaatkan ini untuk memperbanyak ujung mata Judgement Chain dan kemudian ditancapkannya diam-diam di jantung para laba-laba, sambil dia bertarung. Kuroro muncul, tanpa berfikir panjang dia menghantam punggung Kurapika dengan sangat keras. Dia tersungkur jatuh beberapa meter. Ini akan semakin buruk pikirku. Kurapika berusaha bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum sangat jahat.

"_Akan kuambil mata itu! Hahaha"_ kata Kuroro dengan evil grind-nya.

"_Huh, bodoh! Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Inilah hukuman untuk kalian..."_jawab Kurapika lirih sambil jalan tertatih.

"_Kurapika akan membunuh mereka...Ini gawat."_ gumamku pelan tanpa daya.

"_A-apa ini?"_ ucap Ryodan panik yang akhirnya sadar mereka sudah tertangkap oleh rantai Kurapika.

"_Pengguna rantai sialannn!"_ teriak Kuroro.

"_Hiyaaat."_ Kurapika menarik seluruh mata rantai itu bersamaan.

"_Kurapika jangaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn." _

Aku hanya bisa berteriak, namun suaraku sepertinya tak terdengar lagi olehnya. Sesaat kulihat sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam dilemparkan Kuroro pada Kurapika dan BLAST~ banyak sekali darah bertumpahan. Kelima anggota Ryodan termasuk pimpinannya mati, karena Judgement Chain telah menghancurkan jantung mereka. Namun bagaimana dengan Kurapika?

"_Kurapikaaa!" _

Aku segera berlari kencang dan menampung tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Keadaannya sangat mengerikan, penuh dengan darah. Melihat ini aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku dan tangisanku pun pecah, kucoba untuk menolongnya dengan menarik pisau dari perutnya. Kukoyakkan lengan bajuku dan kucoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

"_Ugh..."_ dia mengerang kesakitan.

"_Kurapika!"_ teriakku keras.

"_Leo...rio..."_ panggilnya terbata-bata.

"_Kurapika...kau tak apa?"_ ucapku lemah.

"_Lukamu parah...Leo...rio. Maafkan aku...Karena aku, kalian...menderita."_ jelasnya padaku.

"_Tidak apa! Aku baik-baik saja! Lihat, semua sudah berakhir. Kau sudah berjuang, kau menang! Jadi kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_ isakku sambil merangkul dia.

"_Aku se...dikit...le...lah. Biarkan aku...beristirahat sebentar...saja..."_ kata Kurapika pelan.

Aku agak menurunkan dia dari rangkulanku, tangisanku semakin menjadi.

"_Kurapika...jangan pejamkan matamu, kumohon tunggulah sebentar saja, dengarkan aku. Aku akan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu. Tunggulah..."_ ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku.

Bulan bersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam dan hujan turun sangat deras. Perlahan-lahan Kurapika menutup matanya, aku menjadi sangat kuatir. Masih kulihat sesaat dia sempat tersenyum padaku dan kemudian matanya semakin tertutup. Dia kritis dan aku benar-benar tidak berguna untuknya. Aku berharap setidaknya aku bisa menggantikan penderitaannya. Kusentuh pipinya yang mulai dingin, hujan dan air mataku menetes bercampur di atas wajahnya, hujan ini seolah menandakan langit ikut menangisi kebodohanku ini. Aku terlalu lemah dan aku tak sanggup melindungi sahabatku, ini untuk kedua kalinya. Aku memegang tangannya, namun tangan itu terjatuh dari genggamanku. Tak ada lagi dayanya. Seseorang tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi...kumohon...

_**Kurapika, kau bilang kita akan tetap bersama 'kan?**_

_**Kau bilang kita semua adalah teman, iya 'kan?**_

_**Bersama kalian sahabatku adalah kebahagiaanku,**_

_**Kau Cuma bercanda 'kan?**_

_**Ya kan? Hey...**_

"_KURAPIKAAAA!"_ teriakku sekuat mungkin sambil memeluknya sangat erat.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, tubuhnya terkulai. Aku menangis sejadi mungkin memanggil namanya, namun dia telah tiada, dia telah pergi. Suaranya tak akan lagi kudengar. Aku tak akan bisa bertengkar dengannya lagi, aku telah kehilangan sahabatku yang sangat berharga untuk kedua kalinya dan untuk selama-selamanya.

Kuletakkan tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa lagi di atas tanah. Aku tak sanggup lagi menangis, air mataku tak lagi menetes. Aku merintih kesakitan karena luka yang cukup dalam yang dibuat Kortopi padaku, ini sangat sakit, namun aku tak peduli. Kupandang wajah Kurapika untuk terakhir kalinya, sangat pucat dan dingin, kubaringkan diriku di sebelahnya. Kugenggam tangannya dan kupejamkan mataku. Kutunggu mimpi buruk dan kekejaman malam ini berlalu. Kuharap ini bisa membunuh diriku, agar aku bisa pergi bersamanya...

**=THE END=**

_**Huhuhu...pertama kali bikin cerita sedih, cerita bikinan Lova yang ketiga. Ntah kenapa malah jadi pengen bikin beginian, ditengah pencarian ilham lucu-lucuan untuk pengerjaan sekuel "Dia Milikku". Ga nyambung kan? Nah, buat kakak/teman/adik, makasi udah dibaca yah, hehe. Tiada kesan tanpa review darimu, baik itu kritik/saran, komen...dan maaf tapi ancaman mohon untuk tidak dilampirkan...Hehehe Salam Gaje :D**_

_**LOVA 3**_


End file.
